In the conventional network camera, when a network line is temporarily disabled in an FTP client/server system, image data is backed up on the camera side (e.g., refer to patent document 1). In the conventional network camera, one network camera of the client and one FTP server to which the image is distributed from the network camera are connected via a network.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2005-026866